Richonne- Romance in Season 6B assuming that all the spoilers are true
by richonne4eva
Summary: This is how I would like for Rick and Michonne's relationship to unfold in season 6B. This story is a week after the walls of Alexandria come down. It takes off assuming that the spoilers are true. So by this time Jessie and Sam are dead, Ron has shot out Carl's out, Ron has been killed in retaliation and the town is somewhat secure again.
1. Chapter 1

Michonne opened the door just enough to see into the room. She saw Rick sitting at the edge of the bed, his back towards the door. He had Judith in his arms weeping bitterly over her. Michonne opened the door just wide enough to enter into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Rick never looked up to acknowledge her presence. The pain he was feeling paralyzed him. He couldn't move. He couldn't look away from Judith. Michonne walked over to him and stood in front of him. Judith let out hard and loud cries. She was hungry, she was tired, she needed to sleep. Michonne looked at Judith and then back at Rick, she had never seen Rick so broken.

"Denise said Carl is gonna pull through," she waited for Ricks response but he continued to look at his daughter his tears falling onto her face. "He lost an eye,"she continued," but he's going to live Rick." Rick didn't respond, his facial expression didn't change. Her heart hurt to see him this way and she couldn't restrain her tears. Rick continued to weep looking into Judith's face. Michonne kneeled down in front of Rick, trying to meet his eyes, but Rick would not look away from his screaming child. "Rick, let me feed her and put her in bed, she needs to eat. She needs to rest," she said slowly reaching for Judith. Rick didn't fight Michonne as she took Judith from his arms, but he never moved his eyes, he never looked up, never looked at Michonne. Michonne stood up and gently placed Judith onto her chest, the child's screaming immediately became a soft cry. Michonne left the room and went into the room next door where Carol had left a bottle for Judith. Se held the bottle to Judith's mouth. Judith closed her eyes and drank lying against Michonne's chest. Looking at how innocent this baby girl was broke her heart the more. She kissed Judith's small forehead, and began to slowly walk back and forth as Judith lye against her drinking the milk. Minutes later she felt Judith release the nipple of the bottle from her mouth and looked down to see the child sleep against her. She took Judith into the bedroom and carefully lay her in the middle of the bed, placing pillows around her to insure she wouldn't fall from the bed. She kissed Judith again and left the room.

Michonne walked back to the room she left Rick in. She put her hand on the knob to open the door but hesitated. She knew she couldn't pull him out, she had no words. She couldn't comfort him, she couldn't reassure him, she couldn't tell him everything was alright. Michonne let her hand slide off the knob and she began to walk away. Again she stopped knowing she couldn't leave him alone. With or without words her friend was hurt, he was at his lowest point and she couldn't leave him to endure such afflictions on his own. Michonne turned again and opened the door. His grief was so intense as soon as she caught sight of him her heart broke. Rick sat in the same place she left him an hour ago, his head still bowed. He was so weak right now. She walked over to Rick and stood in front of him again. She hesitantly placed her hands onto his shoulders. He never looking up, took a deep breath,

"I thought it was possible to live behind these walls..." Rick's voice was slow, quiet, "I was wrong." he looked up at Michonne, his eyes were red and swollen, tears fell from his face. "I was wrong," he cried. Rick was defeated. For the first time since knowing Rick, Michonne had never seen him so hopeless. She wanted to speak but she had no words. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She gripped his shoulders firmer. She knew it wasn't enough, but it was all she had to give right now. Rick bowed his head again.

"Rick," her voice had finally come to her. "Rick, look at me," she shook his shoulders gently. He looked at her. In his eyes she could see how vulnerable and broken he was. "I'm still with you Rick," she said, her voice was so gentle, "I will do whatever it takes to keep Judith safe. I will do whatever it takes to get Carl through this. I'm with you Rick," her voice broke as she began to cry. She moved her hands from his shoulders to cup his face. His eyes were locked with hers. "I lost my son Rick, I never told you this but I lost my 3 years old son to walkers and I know it hurts Rick...," Michonne's eyes swelled with tears,"...I know it hurts, but your children are still here. They are alive. Carl is recovering." Rick continued to look at Michonne his tears more rapid, "If I could go back Rick," Michonne was overwhelmed by the pain, she moved her hands from Ricks face to her chest, two fingers holding onto her necklace which once belonged to her child, "If I could just go back..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Michonne stepped back and looked away from Rick to gather herself together. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and pierced back at Rick who hadn't turned his eyes away.

"Your children are still here Rick, because of you. Yes, Carl is wounded, but he's like you Rick, he's going to pull through." Remaining seated on the edge of the bed, Rick reached his hands around Michonne and pulled her close to him. He pressed his face against her stomach and began to cry audibly. Michonne had never been this close to Rick, her mind told her to pull away but she knew it was wrong. She didn't want to pull away, this was just something she wasn't used to, didn't know how to respond to. She reluctantly rest her arms on Rick's shoulders placing her hands on the back of his head to console him. Rick held her tight, he needed her. He needed her now more than he ever did.

Rick pulled his head back from Michonne's stomach and rest his hands on her waist. He looked deeply in her eyes and stood up on his feet in front of her. Michonne looked back at Rick not sure what was happening or what was coming next. Rick moved his hands from Michonne's waist to cup her face, "I'm sorry about your son," he whispered. His voice sent chills through her causing her to quiver. Rick holding his eye contact with Michonne moved in slowly to kiss her. She pulled her face back to resist. Her eyes left his and fell to the floor.

Rick's face became intensely red. He couldn't believe himself. It was as if he wasn't thinking when he made the move. As if he left himself and had just come back. He felt so foolish. He gripped his head with both hands. "I'm sorry, Michonne, I-I," Rick turned his eyes away from Michonne. He felt so stupid for making such a move on her. What was he doing. Was he trying to ruin this friendship he had with her? Why would he do that?

"Michonne, look at me. Michonne," he said, pain filled his voice. Michonne relunctanly looked back up at Rick, "I'm sorry" he said resting a hand on her shoulder. Michonne stared back at Rick, she knew he meant it. Without thinking she allowed one of her hands to grab the back of his head and pulled his face to hers pressing her lips to his. Rick, astounded, wrapped his arms around Michonne looking at Michonne whose eyes were closed. He didn't know if he should stop it, if this was the wrong move. He felt her warm lips against his and he didn't want to stop it. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne opened her eyes and stretched still lying in the bed. The sun had just begun to fill the room with morning light. The house was very quiet. She looked over to the clock on the wall, 5:50 A.M.. She looked to her right to see Rick sleeping beside her. When she looked at him her heart became alarmed. She remembered the deep and intense kiss they shared right before going to sleep. Regret rushed into her mind. She put her hand over her mouth realizing what this might do to their friendship.

 _What have I done? I took advantage of him_ , she thought. _He wasn't intending to kiss me, he was just searching for some escape from his pain and here I am, hungry for some kind of affection, I played along. Damn it!_

She quietly pulled the blankets back from off of her and lifted herself up and off of the bed with her eyes fixed on Rick to make sure she didn't wake him. He was lying on his back with one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head. She took notice of his jacket which he still had on. _He wasn't even himself last night_ , she continued to berate herself. _He was so out of it he didn't even take his jacket off._ She shook her head disappointed in herself. Disappointed not just because she kissed Rick whilst he was weak and drunken in sorrows, but also because she was herself at the time. She was not overcome by sorrow like him, her mind was fully functioning and truly, she hated to admit it to herself but she knew she truly wanted the kiss. And not just any kiss, but his kiss. _Rick's kiss_. Some part of her was craving that kiss and not only the kiss but to be _maybe_ even with Rick. These feelings she had never felt or acknowledged before scared her. This wasn't right. _Where did these feelings even come from? He doesn't share the same feelings. He really wanted Jessie, he just needed comfort and I was there. He probably wasn't even thinking of me when he kissed me,_ she thought.

Michonne walked around the bed to the door and as quiet as she could she twisted the door knob to open the door. She slowly pulled the door open and left the room quietly closing the door behind her. She peeked in the room where she had put Judith to bed the night before. Judith was still asleep. Poor baby was so sleepy, she thought. She went downstairs and into the room where Carl lay sleeping on the bed that he'd been on for the past week now. Denise was asleep on a mattress on the floor on the other side of the room. Michonne quietly walked over to Carl who was still recovering from his wound. She rest her hand on his forehead. He was warm. He looked much better today. For the first time he wasn't drenched in sweat, his breaths weren't strained. He took steady breaths. He looked like he was resting not trying to survive. With her hand still resting on his forehead she leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek. When she kissed him he shifted a bit and opened his eyes. Michonne grabbed his hand with her free hand and smiled at him.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up," she whispered as tears began to fill her eyes and run down her face. He looked at her with his surviving eye and stared back into her brown eyes without saying a word. "Carl, can you speak?" she asked softly.

"Yea," he whispered back. He gave her the best smile he could and closed his eyes again. Michonne kissed his forehead and left him to rest. Seeing how he was recovering brought relief to her.

In the kitchen she sat at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. Her mind still playing over this kiss she shared with Rick the night before. She didn't want to think about it but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop her mind. As she sat there deep in thought she heard footsteps on the stairs that startled her. She knew it was Rick. She felt nervous and anxious and just wanted to jet out the house as fast as she could but she prevented herself. This had to be dealt with. Michonne could hear the footsteps reach the end of the stairs and then, to her relief, head to the room Carl was in. It was quiet again. Michonne wanted to run now while she could but her feet just wouldn't move. She remained in the seat until she heard the footsteps again several minutes later heading towards the kitchen.

"Good morning," Rick said as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning," she responded quickly avoiding eye contact. When Rick turned his back to her to get himself a cup from the cupboard she looked up at him. He seemed like his normal self for the first time since the incident with Carl. He surely didn't seem to be feeling the awkwardness she felt. Maybe seeing how well Carl was recovering made him himself again.

"Rick..." Michonne wanted to get past this now. Her heart was racing and though she'd rather go on like nothing ever happened she needed to clear the air, for her own sake.

"Yea," he said his back still turned to her as he washed the cup he picked out. _Maybe he doesn't remember the kiss_ , she thought. He was acting too normal, there was no way he remembered. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry about what?" he turned to look at her. Michonne looked up to meet his eyes but she couldn't look at him. She stared back at the tea in her cup. "Am I missing something here?" he asked.

"Last night Rick, you were crying…

and you were hurt and…

we kissed," Michonne said eyes still on the tea.

"I was hurt, not drunk Michonne, I know," he answered. Michonne could tell by his tone that he had a smirk on his face and wanted to look up to see his expression but she couldn't get herself to do it.

"I know you were hurt and it wasn't your intention to kiss m..."

"It wasn't my intention to what?" Rick's tone did not sound so playful this time, he sounded serious. Michonne forced herself to look up at him. She cleared her throat and attempted her sentence again,

"I know that it wasn't your intention to kiss me. That you were just- hurt and looking for some comfort and that's okay Rick." Rick looked back at Michonne. He paused for a bit before responding.

"And what was your intention? Was it not your intention to kiss me?" he asked. This question made Michonne feel uncomfortable. She knew very well what her intention was and feared Rick might be offended if he knew.

"I..." Michonne didn't know what to say. She never lied to Rick before. She knew she'd be lying if she said it wasn't her intention, but maybe he would be relieved if she said it wasn't.

"I.." she didn't want to lie to him, "I intended to kiss you," she admitted ashamed of herself, "but I'm sorry Rick and it won't happen again." Rick stood facing Michonne leaning his back against the cupboards. He looked down at the empty cup in his hands and then back at Michonne.

"Well that's too bad," he answered. Michonne's eyes widened completely and utterly shocked at what Rick just said.

"What?" she asked doubting that she heard him correctly. Rick walked over to the table where Michonne was sitting and sat in the chair beside her. He sighed and looked down at Michonne's hand that was resting on the table.

"I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you Michonne. I knew what was happening and I wanted it just as much as you." Michonne looked back at the tea. Hearing Rick say this was bitter sweet. Her heart felt a bit of relief but she was scared. She didn't know if she could let someone in again. Not to this extent. "What happened to Carl," he continued, "it just made me realize that I can't go on not telling you how I feel. If I lost you I don't know what I would do. I'm done going on keeping this in."

Rick stared at Michonne and could tell she was pondering over what he just said, trying to process it and come to terms with it. Flashbacks of Deanna on her death bed asking her what she wanted for herself flooded into Michonne's mind. Up until now she hadn't known. For the first time she felt like she knew why Deanna asked her. For the first time she felt like she had an answer. Now she knew what she wanted. But she knew it was something she _maybe_ shouldn't have. _It wouldn't work. I couldn't work, right?_ she asked herself.

"Michonne," Rick said putting his hand on hers. "I know your scared and I am too. But there is no one I trust more than you. There's no one who I'd trust to look after Carl and Judith like you. I trust you with my life Michonne." He squeezed her hand gently, "Do you trust me?"

"Yea," she said meeting his eyes with her own.

"Do you want this?" he continued.

"Yea, but..."

"But what Michonne?" Rick interrupted. "Why do you think you don't deserve to be happy? You do. We deserve to be happy. I'm willing to try this, I want this and I know this is what you want. Can you look at me right now and tell me this is not what you want?" She sat there still for a moment. It was all too sudden. Just last week they had no intention on becoming more than friends. Just last week, Rick was kissing Jessie. Her mind told her it would probably be best to deny Rick. But just for once she wanted to listen to her heart and her heart wanted to be with Rick. Just this time she wanted to not think of all the things that could and would go wrong with this. She wanted to give her heart a break. Michonne looked up at Rick.

"I do want this," she said. Rick smiled at her. He slowly lift his hand to touch her face. She closed her eyes as he moved his fingertips slowly down the side of her face to her chin. He moved toward her very slowly and paused to look at her right before his lips met hers. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in to close the gap between them kissing Rick. As the kiss became more passionate, Rick reached his hand across Michonne's lap and grabbed the side of her chair pulling her closer to him and rest his hands around her waist. Michonne freed the hand that still held onto the cup of tea and ran her hand down Rick's back, the other gently pressed against his neck.

BOOM! The sound caused the two to quickly separate and rush to Carl's room from which the noise came.

"Sorry guys," Denise whispered stacking a pile of books she knocked over.

"Oh yea Rick, Carol told me last night that she needed you to come help her with a gap in the wall as soon as you got up," Denise remembered as they helped her stack the books.

"Alright, I'll go now then." He walked over to Carl and rest his hand on his shoulder for a bit before turning to leave the room. On his way out he stopped by Michonne and grabbed her wrist. "I'll talk to you later?" he asked.

"Yea," she answered. He gave her wrist a gentle squeeze and left the room. Michonne and Denise could hear the front door close behind him.

"You need any help?" Michonne said as Denise opened a book and began to gather materials. Before she could respond the sound of Judith crying caught their attention. As Michonne turned to head up the stairs for Judith, Denise stopped her.

"I'll get her Michonne. It's okay. Glenn and Maggie need your help anyway."

"Are you sure? I could grab her before I go," Michonne insisted.

"No, I'll be fine. I got her," Denise reassured her heading toward the stairs to get Judith.

Michonne nodded her head, "Okay then, I'll see you later." She looked at Carl, who was looking back her now and smiled at him before heading to the living room to grab her vest. Her mind just couldn't get past what had just transpired between her and Rick. It felt so right. How could something feel this right the way the world was now. She tried to clear her mind but she could still feel Rick's kiss, his voice still echoing in her mind.

She put on her vest and grabbed her katana and then headed to the house next door where Glenn and Maggie were.


End file.
